geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyclic
Geometry Dash Cyclic (formerly Enlil and Cyclical) is a very skilled Korean player and creator in Geometry Dash. He has beaten many hard demons,the most notably Cataclysm, Ice Carbon Diablo X, Necropolis, and The Ultimate Phase. Cyclic deleted his YouTube Channel and ended his activity on 6 September 2015 because of some personal reasons and school. He has created his account again (but his past videos are deleted) so people would stop impersonating him. (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmltyMxwoZ3il9zyeZuocXw/feed) On his former account, he said that he wouldn't come back. However, he had a change of heart and uploaded some videos that are not on YouTube. However some videos (e.g. Galatic Fragility) have not been uploaded because he does not have them. He has officially come back, but he will leave. Popular Levels * Invisible Clubstep - His first featured demon in Geometry Dash, an invisible version of Clubstep. (Not to be confused with the one created by an unnamed player) It was very easy before until 2016, it was made harder * Invisible Clutterfunk - an invisible version of Clutterfunk, was rated 8 stars insane. * Invisible Time Machine - an invisible version of Time Machine, was rated 6 stars harder. * Ice Cream - his demon level, considered as an insanely difficult demon, but was suddenly removed and reuploaded again. * Invisible xStep - an invisible version of xStep, but was rated 6 stars harder rather than an insane. * Sonic Wave - His Nine Circles remake, an extremely difficult demon and a near-impossible one. Was removed due to the accusations of hacking, was replaced by Back on Track remake. * Lunar Intoxication - his moderately easy demon, which is his currently one of his levels with a custom song, and his latest level. Trivia * He used a rabbit-themed texture pack created by Gelt. Link to the texture pack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aG5kUwFwFtY * Cyclic vs Riot has been a subject of debate for a long time. * Cyclic was the first player to complete Cataclysm and The Ultimate Phase legitimately. * Cyclic is the creator of Sonic Wave, one of the hardest Nine Circles type level in the game. After not being able to prove that he didn't hack to verify it, he replaced it with his Back on Track Remake. People had been arguing about Cyclic hacking Sonic Wave but there is still no true answer whether it is true or not. * Riot said that Cyclic was hacked to verify Sonic Wave * Cyclic announced on his channel he will officially leave the GD community after a 2.0 level of his is uploaded online. The level is still yet to be known. * He used to use up button to play GD on his PC but now its broken so he is using spacebar instead (he said he doesn't have a mouse, on stream). Also, he said on youtube that spacebar suck for him * Cyclic used to make his video descriptions merely say ".", but he no longer does this most of the time. One time, instead of putting ".", he put "qqftt" instead. Category:Players